Elton White
Elton Jared White is a son of Mania.Elton's Biography,via Demigod Creator, post 620. Appearance Elton has dark black hair swept towards the side, stick up a bit but that's mostly from lack of attention and dark brown eyes that blend with the pupil. He stands at 5'1". He wears a leather jacket that doesn't really go with his frame but he loves it, so it's worn. Personality Elton is shy and loud. Elton is rude and polite. Elton is kind and cruel. He's literally got a sort of Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde thing going on, except he's young and calls himself Elton anyway. Both personalities want this to not become publically known. One personality is quiet and antisocial, often liking to disappear from situations and not to be noticed at all. This side of him is also very awkward, but is capable of being very nice and good to people. Even though he likes others, he has difficulty keeping friends for obvious reasons. He likes to help, though, despite tending to be a bit of a liability (he gets better as time goes on). Because of the stress on his mind, if he gets an excessive amount of added stress he has a tendency to faint. He's a little formal in speech. He tends to use sarcasm, something he shares with his other personality. The other personality is rude, often sadistic and cruel. He can be cold and doesn't like people, and enjoys causing others anger and frustration. He likes making people hate him, he thinks of it like a game. He doesn't expect people to fight back, however, and often underestimates them. His dad is different from that mortals suffer from because it is a result of him literally being half insanity. Therefore, transitions happen quickly and usually with little warning. Both personalities are victims of memory loss, and Timid! Elton in particular tends to lose track of the months. Story Elton's father is young, about twenty eight years old. He had Elton with Mania at age fifteen. He was married young, about twenty-one, and proceeded to have five more kids including twins. He did love Elton, but Elton was a difficult child with his two dual personalities and the medications that hardly did anything. So often Elton made him exasperated. At age nine, Elton turned on his father and stabbed him in the arm with a knife. Terrified, he ran and was quickly picked up by a satyr. He avoids people over these past two years and is mainly a recluse. Very few people know anything about him beyond his name and parentage. Abilities & Items Powers He can instill temporary insanity (altered perception) in one person at a time, he can assuage mental issues in others into a dormant state for a bit, he can identify any disorder in instants Weapons * Two arm cuffs on his wrist that transform into throwing knives. Fifteen seconds after being thrown, they reappear as cuffs. * Also a double sided short sword if needed but he hates melee fighting. Fatal Flaw DID, timidness/ruthlessness Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths * Good fighter in both forms * Excellent reflexes * Very fast Weaknesses * Timid Elton is a pacifist, alternate persona is ruthless * He has memory gaps * He isn't good socially in either personalities References Navigation Category:Males Category:Demigods Category:Greek Demigods Category:Mania campers Category:Original Characters Category:Dropped Characters Category:Alex's OCs